


Ryoga's Lucky Night

by Tavorn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Love Hotels, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavorn/pseuds/Tavorn
Summary: Ryoga was just trying to go home and get some sleep. But for once, his poor sense of direction worked out in his favor.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Saotome Ranma, Hibiki Ryouga/Tendou Akane, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

“Shoot. I don’t think that was the right way,” Ryoga muttered, scratching his head. He’d been trying to get home to get some sleep for about two weeks now. He’d thought he was getting closer once he’d ended up indoors, but this definitely wasn’t his house. It looked more like a hallway in a hotel. “Well, maybe I can rent a room.”

He paused, before smacking himself lightly on the forehead. Rent a room? With what, the dirt in his pockets? He was broke! He sighed, shaking his head, before opening a door. Hopefully, this led to the lobby.

It didn’t. It was the door to a room. It had also been locked, which Ryoga hadn’t noticed, due to his strength. He still hadn’t noticed this now, even though the broken lock was hanging uselessly, because he was too busy staring.

Two girls were sitting on a bed, passionately making out. Perhaps more than making out, the way the blue-haired girl was grinding again the red-haired one. Neither of them had noticed him breaking the door. They were apparently too engrossed with each other. This would have been shocking enough, even if they had not been Akane and a very obviously female Ranma.

Ryoga was gripping the doorknob so hard, he could feel it being crushed. Akane and Ranma? Having sex? How? Why? This had to be fake!

Ryoga slowly closed the door, before resting his forehead against it. This was impossible. Wasn’t it? Of course, if he thought about it logically, it wasn’t too odd for an engaged couple to have sex. But...Akane? Doing it with Ranma? How could they have made so much progress, so quickly? Had he really been lost for that long?

Ryoga shook his head. No. This was clearly an illusion, or a hallucination or something. If he opened the door again, they probably wouldn’t even be there! Confident, he opened the door wide.

Nope, they were still there and still going at it. Only this time, he’d made enough noise that Ranma noticed him. “Shit,” the girl swore. “Akane! Akane, stop!” With some difficulty, she pushed Akane away, who was desperately trying to nibble at Ranma’s neck. “Ryoga is here!”

Akane flew backwards, doing her best to cover herself. “Ryoga! What-what are you doing here?” she asked angrily.

“I-I went the wrong way,” Ryoga said, dumbfounded. “Is that really you, Akane?”

“Um, no! This is a dream! A wet dream!” Akane said desperately. “You’re going to wake up in a bit, and feel guilty! But for now, leave!”

Ryoga shook his head. “No, I’m pretty sure this is real. I just don’t understand it.”

“Wow. I thought you might actually buy that,” Ranma said, standing up. She didn’t make any attempt to cover herself. “Well, you’ve seen this much. You might as well come inside so we can explain it to you properly.”

Ryoga slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him. “Where are we?” he asked. A common enough question for him.

“A love hotel,” Ranma said readily enough. “Kind of a shitty one. Bed is comfy, though.”

“And what-what are you doing here?” Ryoga asked hesitantly.

Ranma gave him a flat look. “What do people in love hotels usually do?” she asked bluntly. Akane hung her head in shame.

Ryoga was completely lost. “So, you two just-decided to go to a love hotel?”

“No!” Akane exclaimed. “It wasn’t like that at all! Ranma was trying to win a radio contest for a trip to Jusenkyo. But he got second place, which was a free night at a hotel. But he didn’t want to go by himself, so he invited me.”

“As I remember it, you invited yourself,” Ranma muttered.

“Anyways,” Akane said, giving him a pointed look, “we didn’t realize it was a love hotel until we got here. And by then, it was too late to go home, so we decided to spend the night.”

“I decided to take a shower, while Akane unpacked,” Ranma continued. “Except, lucky me! The hot water doesn’t work. Something I didn’t find out until I was in the shower. So, I’m toweling off, irritated that I have to spend the night as a girl, and what do I see when I leave the bathroom? Akane, watching a lesbian porno!”

“That was an accident!” Akane said heatedly. “I sat on the remote, and it turned on by itself. I couldn’t figure out how to turn it off!”

“Didn’t look like you were making much of an effort to turn it off,” Ranma said mockingly. “Or was the remote in your pants? Was that why you had your hand down the front of them?”

Akane went red, though from anger or embarrassment, Ryoga couldn't tell. Distracted, he noticed that the color spread from her face to the top of her breasts. “That’s-that’s a lie! I wasn’t-anyways, I look up and I see Ranma standing there, completely naked. Because she’s absolutely shameless. And then, she sits next to me on the bed, and she kisses me!”

“That’s not what happened!” Ranma says angrily. “I dropped my towel because I was shocked at catching Akane masturbating when I was in the bathroom. To lesbian porn! And then, she looked at me, and nodded to the spot on the bed next to her. I didn’t know what to do, so I just did what she wanted.”

“Liar! I didn’t tell you to do that!”

“You used your head to tell me!”

“Did I use my head to tell you to kiss me?”

“You used your lips! They were puckered up and your eyes were closed!”

“My lips were not puckered!”

“Alright!” Ryoga said, interrupting. “So, Ranma kissed you. How did that lead to…” he couldn’t finish, ending with a gesture.

“Well...” Akane said nervously. “When Ranma kissed me, it felt...good. Really good. Probably because of magic, or something. Like, from the spring, or this hotel room. So, I didn’t want to stop.”

“So, she kissed me again. And again,” Ranma continued. “And Akane...is a really good kisser,” she admitted after what was clearly a difficult mental struggle. “I’m feeling really weird, but really good. So I ask Akane if it’s okay for me to play with her boobs while we kiss.” Akane buried her face in her hands, forgetting to cover herself. Ryoga did his best not to stare. “Akane just looks at me, and then puts her hands over my breasts. Then she says, ‘Only if I get to play with your boobs too.’”

“It’s magic,” Akane says stubbornly from behind her hands. “I couldn’t help it. There’s a curse, or something.”

“Yes! You are afflicted with the curse of bisexuality!” Ranma said in a faux-spooky voice. “Anyways, I’m fine with that. So, I help Akane out of her clothes, and we start getting into it. And maybe we go a little farther than we planned to. And then you show up.”

“You can’t tell anyone!” Akane said desperately. “Please, Ryoga. No one can know!”

“Yeah, I’d really rather you not tell anyone either,” Ranma said nervously. “I really don’t want people knowing I was have sex as a girl.”

“It-it wasn’t sex!”

“You were grinding against my leg!”

Ryoga frowned. “Why?”

Ranma sighed. “Because she was trying to get off, Ryoga.”

“No, I mean, why should I not tell anyone?” he asked, cocking his head. “What do I get?”

Are you-are you asking for a bribe, Ryoga?” Akane asked, shocked.

Ryoga squirmed uncomfortably. “More of a reward, really,” he said lamely. “It’s what Ranma would do!”

“Yeah, maybe,” Ranma admitted. “But, what do you want?”


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoga thought for a moment. “I get to sleep in the bed,” he said finally.

Ranma frowned. “What, that’s it?”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve slept in a bed,” Ryoga said, shrugging. “And you said it was comfortable. So, yeah. I won’t tell anyone if you let me sleep here.”

“Let me make sure I’m understanding correctly,” Ranma said in disbelief. “You come across two naked girls having sex, who beg you not to tell anyone, and who will do anything if you keep quiet. And your response is to ask for a place to sleep?”

“Well...yes?” Ryoga said, puzzled. “Why, is that too much to ask?”

“It definitely isn’t!” Akane said triumphantly. “Not everyone is as perverted as you, Ranma! Also, we weren’t having sex!”

“Are you serious?” Ranma exclaimed. “If that wasn’t sex, what was all that moaning you were doing?”

“I-I wasn’t moaning! Those were...cries of pain! You were being too rough!”

“You were the one grinding against me! If anyone was too rough, it’s you!”

“I-it was magic!” Akane insisted. “I got doused with a love potion or something.”

Ranma snorted. “Whatever you need to tell yourself. Anyways, Ryoga. Are you seriously telling me that all you want is a place to sleep?”

“Well...what else could I ask for?” Ryoga asked, confused. “It is not as though either of you have very much money. Do you have any food?”

“I’m not talking about stuff like that!” Ranma said, exasperatedly. “I’m just saying. A girl with a body like this,” she gestured to herself, “in your debt, and you can’t think of anything else to ask for?”

Ryoga thought for a moment. “No…?”

Ranma threw up her hands. “Unbelievable. You really are an idiot.”

“He is not!” Akane said hotly. “Why don’t you just beg him to have sex with you, since you seem so eager for it?”

“What!” Ranma said, horrified. “I’d never do that!”

“Then why are you badgering him about it?”

“Because...it’s like he doesn’t even understand what he’s missing! The chance to touch this body, and he just passes it up?”

“God, you’re vain,” Akane said, disgusted. “No one is ever going to want to sleep with you with that personality.”

“I don’t know. You seemed pretty eager!” Ranma fired back.

Akane growled. “That’s it!” She charged at Ranma with a yell, managing to knock her down and pin her to the bed. “Take it back!”

“Take what back?” Ranma asked, more confused than angry. She didn’t make any attempt to get the still-nude Akane off of her.

“Saying that we were sex!”

“But...we did?”

“No we didn’t! We were both girls, so it doesn’t count!”

Ranma rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t count as sex if I’m in my female form?” she asked in disbelief.

“...yes.”

“You don’t actually believe that, do you?”

“Yes I do!” Akane said firmly.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if I did this,” she said, lifting her head to kiss Akane’s neck. Up this close, there was no way she could miss the rush of red that covered her face.

“N-no! Not at all!” Akane said weakly.

“And if I did this,” Ranma asked, reaching up to cup Akane’s breasts. She moaned helplessly, as Ranma began playing with them.

“N-nope!” she managed to get out after a moment.

“So, you’re not getting turned on at all?”

“I-I can’t help it!” Akane whined. “I told you, it’s a curse!”

“Um. I would like to sleep on that bed,” Ryoga said hesitantly. “Could you two make room?”

“There is no curse! You are just helplessly attracted to me.”

“You wish!” Akane said angrily. “This is just because of magic! So, I can’t help what my body does!” She shoved her face into Ranma’s, kissing her hard. “See?” she said, breaking it off after a few minutes. “I couldn’t stop myself!”

“You’re delusional, tomboy!” Ranma said, panting. “Just admit that you want me.”

“Never!” She kissed her again, while Ryoga watched awkwardly. He hated to admit it, but he was actually getting excited. Not only was Akane naked, but so was Ranma. And whatever other flaws she had, Ranma did make a very attractive girl. And now here they were, getting it on in front of him. This was not how he’d thought his night would go.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoga sighed, before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to the couple. “Hey!” Ranma exclaimed, breaking off from kissing Akane. “Wha-what do you think you're doing?!”

“Going to sleep?” Ryoga said, frowning. “I was getting ready to lay down.”

“O-oh. Right,” Ranma said uncertainly, while Akane nibbed at her earlobe. “So, you were serious. You-you really just want to use the bed.”

“...Yes?”

“No ulterior motives. No plans to just wait until we’ve gone to sleep before making a move.”

“What kind of move?” Ryoga asked, confused. “You mean, an attack?”

“No! Well, kind of, I guess. Akane, would you knock it off for a second?” Ranma said exasperatedly, pushing the girl off her. “Jeez. I swear, you’re hornier then Happosai.”

“I am not!” Akane said hotly. “I-somebody did something to me. I’m not-not like this! I don’t like girls!”

“Well, you sure seem to like me,” Ranma complained, sitting up. “At least, when I look like this.”

“No!” Akane insisted. “I don’t-I’m straight!”

“It’s not a big deal!” Ranma scoffed, stretching. “So you’re bi! Honestly, I’d be shocked if you didn’t find me attractive as a girl. I mean, look at me!”

Akane let out a huff. “So. Being bi isn’t a big deal, huh?”’

Ranma shrugged. “Uh, yeah? I mean, I guess you could just be a lesbian…”

“I’m not a lesbian!” Akane snapped. “And if being bi is so normal, why don’t you just do it with Ryoga?!”

“What?!” Ryoga asked, shocked.

“What?!” Ranma yelped. “Wha-what has that got to do with anything?”

“Oh please!” Akane snorted. “You’ve been drooling all over him this whole time.”

“I have not!” Ranma said indignantly. “I don’t want to do it with a guy!”

“And I don’t want to do it with a girl! See? It’s the same thing!”

“That’s-that’s not at all the same! You keep making out with me. I haven’t been doing that with Ryoga!”

Akane shook her head stubbornly. “You have an unfair advantage. Ryoga’s still dressed!”

Ranma sighed. “Akane. I’m-well, I’m not sure if ‘straight’ is the right word, since I’m a girl who was just making out with a girl, but I don’t like guys! Seeing Ryoga naked is not going to change that.”

“We’ll see about that,” Akane said dismissively. “Ryoga? Would you mind getting undressed?”

“Uh. Right here?” Ryoga asked hesitantly.

“Yes, please,” Akane said sweetly. “You’d be doing me a big favor.”

Ryoga mulled this over. “Well,” he said at last, rising to his feet. “If-if that’s what you want, Akane.”

Ranma rolled her eyes. “Akane. I’m a martial artist. I’ve seen plenty of naked guys before. I didn’t think any of them were hot. Seeing Ryoga isn’t gonna...gonna…” she trailed off, as Ryoga finished getting undressed.

Ryoga looked down at himself, before looking back at the two girls. “Is this alright?”

“Wow,” Akane said distractedly, leaning forward. “Ryoga. You-you’re-”

“You’re jacked!” Ranma said reverently. “Man. I knew you were strong, but-God. Those muscles!” She leapt out of bed, and began feeling up his arms. “They’re perfect. You’re perfect!”

“Um. Thank you?” Ryoga said, blushing slightly. It wasn’t at all unpleasant to be felt up by a pretty naked girl. Even if the girl was Ranma. “I do train a lot.”

“I can tell!” Ranma said admiringly. “Akane, check this out! You’ve gotta feel this!”

Akane got out of bed, and knelt down, feeling Ryoga’s legs. “He’s pretty impressive,” she admitted. “I wouldn’t want to get kicked with these legs!”

“I have. It wasn’t fun,” Ranma said, a small frown crossing her face. “I felt like I got hit by a dump truck. And no wonder! Look at these thighs!” She squatted down, running her fingers down Ryoga’s inner thighs. He stiffed uncomfortably. “With monsters like these, I-” She stopped talking, her attention drawn to something else.

Namely, the thick cock that was now standing firmly at attention. “Uh,” Ranma said with a nervous laugh. “Getting a little too excited there, Ryoga?”

“I’m sorry to show you something so shameful, Akane,” Ryoga said apologetically. “It’s just-you are both very attractive, and you were touching me.”

“Yeah. I mean, I get it,” Ranma said uncomfortably. “Not the first time I’ve given a guy a boner, unfortunately. Awesome boobs and wet shirts kinda encourage that.” She looked over at Akane, who was on her knees next to her. The girl had her eyes closed. “You okay, tomboy?”

“I’m fine!” she said firmly, without opening her eyes. “Ryoga, why don’t you get dressed?”

“Hang on,” Ranma said gleefully. “Akane? Why’re your eyes closed?”

“I’m-I’m trying to be decent! I’m not a peeping tom like you, Ranma!”

“Aren’t you the one who told him to get undressed? Go on, have a good look,” Ranma said with a wide grin. “Afraid you’ll like what you see?”

“Why would I be afraid?” Akane said indignantly. “I’m straight, so it’s perfectly natural for me to like-to like-you know!”

“Yeah, but you’re also the most repressed person in the entire world. You had to convince yourself that you were cursed before you could kiss me.”

“I am cursed!”

Ranma hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe you’re not afraid you’ll like what you’ll see,” she said thoughtfully. “Maybe you’re afraid that you won’t.”

“...What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well,” Ranma said with relish. “If you are a lesbian…”

Akane opened her eyes to glare at him. “I am not a-!” She stopped, seeing Ryoga’s cock up close. Her entire face went red as she stared at it, frozen.

“Yeah, I doubt you are,” Ranma said conversationally. “You’re definitely bi.”

“I’m not bi,” Akane said absently, still staring. “I’m cursed.” She reached out tentatively, stroking Ryoga’s dick.

Ryoga groaned. “Akane? Wha-what are you doing?”

“I can’t stop my body,” she said faintly. “Since it’s magic. I’m not responsible for anything that happens.”

“Uh. Are-are you really doing this?” Ranma asked, caught off-guard. “Are you seriously giving Ryoga a handjob?”

Akane flashed her a wicked smile. “Jealous?”

“Of course not!” Ranma said, turning red herself. ”Why would I want to get Ryoga off?”

“I meant jealous of me doing this to Ryoga, instead of doing it to you.”

“Oh! Uh,” Ranma said, fumbling. “I-of course! I knew that’s what you meant!”

“Wait. You want to get me off, Ranma?” Ryoga asked, before letting out another low groan. Akane’s hands had begun to work faster.

“No!” Ranma said defensively. “Just because you’ve got an amazing body doesn’t mean I want to blow you! I don’t like guys!”

“No one said anything about blowing anyone,” Akane said in a sing-song voice. “Something on your mind, Ranma?”

“N-no!” Ranma stammered. “I don’t...wanna…”

“I don’t mind!” Akane said cheerfully, turning Ryoga’s dick towards her. “Go on! Have a taste!”

“What the hell’s gotten into you, tomboy?”

“I’m cursed,” she said tranquilly. “I would never do anything like this without magic. But I’m doing it right now! Therefore, magic is to blame, not me. It’s basic logic.”

“Yeah. ‘Logic’,” Ranma said sarcastically. “You really are nutty, you know that?”

Akane shrugged nonchalantly. “I suppose it’s just as well you won’t do it. It’s not like you’d be any good at it.”

“What? Why not?” Ranma asked, offended.

“You’re not a real girl, so there’s no way you’d be able to get Ryoga off anyways.”

“Of course I could!” Ranma blustered. “I’d be awesome at it! I’ve been a guy; I’d know exactly what to do!”

“I think-that-Akane’s right,” Ryoga said in gasps. “She’s-she’s really good at this!”

“Oh please!” Ranma said irritably. “This amateur? How many times has she even held a dick? Once? Move over!” She lightly shoved Akane to the side, putting her own hands where hers had been. “Watch and learn!”

“Gladly!” Akane said gleefully, watching Ranma begin to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoga groaned again as Ranma’s hands began to work. Ranma smiled at the sound. “Yeah. You can tell the difference, right?” she said gloatingly. “Experience makes a difference, huh?”

“So, you have a lot of experience doing this?” Akane asked, smiling slightly.

“You bet!” Ranma answered promptly, before frowning. “Wait. I meant, with my own dick, not with-shut up!”

“This is-certainly different,” Ryoga said raggedly. “Do you still plan to blow me?”

“What? No!” Ranma said indignantly, not stopping her hands. “I’m just proving a point to Akane.”

“You haven’t proven anything yet,” Akane pointed out. “Ryoga hasn’t gotten off. Why don’t you just let me do it?”

“I can do it!” Ranma said irritably. “I just started, jeez.”

“Could you actually stop for a moment?” Ryoga said platitvely. “I am enjoying this, but doing this dry is beginning to chafe.”

“There’s probably lube around her somewhere,” Ranma said without stopping. “This is a love hotel, after all.”

“Is lube safe to swallow, though?” Akane wondered. “It could be toxic.”

“Why does that matter?” Ranma said defensively. “I just said that I wasn’t going to blow him!”

“Well, I might!” Akane said hotly. “Who knows what this curse will make me do next? Ever since you started talking about blowing Ryoga, I can’t get it out of my head.”

“You’re not cursed!”

“Whatever! Just move over!” Akane pushed herself up against Ranma, and took the head of Ryoga’s cock in her mouth. Ryoga actually moaned at the sensation.

“Hey!” Ranma protested, still working the shaft. “I’m the one getting him off! Beat it!”

Akane ran her tongue across the head a few times experimentally, before sitting back. “You’re just hurting him,” she said calmly. “Is this really how you mastubate?”

“No,” Ranma admitted. “I usually use something for lubricant. Like soap, or spit…” She trailed off, as something occurred to her. “Oh, wait. That would totally work!” Spit, that was the answer! She could just spit on her hands and get back to work.

Or...Ranma slowly wrapped her lips around Ryoga's cock, much as Akane had. Unlike Akane, however, she carefully made her way up the shaft, making sure to run her tongue up and down its length. She had to make sure it was wet enough that when she went back to using her hands, it wouldn’t hurt.

“So much for you not blowing him!” Akane said mockingly.

Ranma would have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t so focused. Of course Akane would misunderstand. She wasn’t blowing him! She was just getting him ready so she could give him a proper handjob. Way to make it weird, Akane!

Ranma was about to pull back, when she felt Ryoga’s hands settle on her head. “Please,” he begged. “Please, keep going.” His fingers sunk into her hair, pulling slightly. It was a little painful, but also...pleasurable? “I’m so close. Please, Ranma. Don’t stop.”

Not Ryoga too! Why did everyone think that she was willing to give head? Just because she had a dick in her mouth? At this point, it’d probably just be faster and easier to blow Ryoga then try and clear up the misunderstanding. That’s the only reason she’d consider doing that. Convenience. She certainly wasn’t feeling wet at the taste of Ryoga’s cock! That’d be ridiculous.

Ranma began to suck lightly, and immediately felt Ryoga’s grip on her hair tighten. She was definitely getting a reaction out of him. More of a reaction then she expected, actually. After only a few moments, she felt his dick stiffen, right before he came with a gasp. With her head held in place, Ranma had no choice but to swallow it all.

After a few moments, Ryoga slowly loosened his grip, and Ranma practically fell backward. “You idiot!” she complained, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Why the hell were you grabbing my hair?”

“I’m sorry,” Ryoga apologized weakly, collapsing onto the bed. “I-I just felt the need to hold on to something, and you were the closest thing. That was very intense!”

Ranma sighed, before turning to Akane with a smirk. “Told ya I could-” she began, before blinking in surprise. Akane had quickly pulled her hand away as soon as she saw Ranma turn in her direction, but not fast enough. “Akane,” Ranma said slowly. “Were you...touching yourself watching me and Ryoga?”

“No!” Akane denied, her cheeks reddening. “That is-um. It’s magic! Like I said, I can’t control it!”

“You were!” Ranma crowed. “You thought it was hot! You just can’t resist me, can you?”

“Oh, shut up! I was barely even paying attention to you. I was looking at Ryoga.”

“Yeah right! You were probably wishing my mouth was on you instead of Ryoga. Is that what you were imagining?”

Akane spluttered. “I-No! I wasn’t-I wouldn’t want-I’m straight!”

“You’re not fooling anybody. Just admit it!”

“No!”

Ranma shook her head. “I seriously don’t get you, tomboy. One second, you’re tasting Ryoga’s cock. The next, you’re pretending that you weren’t just touching yourself while thinking about me.”

“I wasn’t thinking about you!” Akane said hotly. “And I don’t want to do any of this! I keep telling you, I’m cursed! I can’t stop myself from doing these things!”

“That’s terrible!” Ryoga said with concern, leaning forward. “You really are cursed, Akane?”

“God, you’re gullible,” Ranma muttered under her breath.

“Yes!” Akane insisted. “I can’t control my body.”

“Then we’ve got to do something!” Ryoga said firmly, standing up. He went to the dresser, and began opening drawers.

“What are you doing?” Ranma asked after a moment.

“Looking for-ah, these will work!” Ryoga said triumphantly, turning around. He was holding a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. “If Akane can’t control herself, we should tie her down, before she does something that she regrets.”

“What?!” Akane exclaimed.

Ranma’s eyes widened in surprise, before she smiled. “You know, that’s not a bad idea,” she said smugly. “After all, she did say that she didn’t know what the curse might make her do next. It would be the safe thing to do.”

“Hang on!” Akane said worriedly. “You can’t-I won’t let you-” The rest of her objection was lost when Ranma suddenly kissed her. Her hands reached out to shove her away, only to come to rest on her shoulders, and draw her in closer. All of the tension in her body faded away as they made out, her attention fully taken up by the feel of Ranma’s lips.

Which is why she was completely unprepared when Ranma flipped her onto the bed, and held her down. “Now, Ryoga!” she said hurriedly, pinning her wrists to the head of the bed. “Cuff her now!”

Ryoga quickly placed the handcuff on her while Akane struggled, trying to throw Ranma off. “I’ll kill you!” she raged. “Ranma! I’m going to break your arms and legs and throw you in a pit of cats! Let me go!”

“It’s done!” Ryoga said with relief, stepping back. “You’re safe now, Akane!”

“Good job, Ryoga,” Ranma said with satisfaction, as Akane glared at them both. “Didn’t expect you to come up with a good idea. I guess even a blind pig can find an acorn once in a while.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ryoga said testily.

“What?”

“Are you calling me a pig?”

“No, it’s just a saying! It means even idiots are right sometimes.”

“Oh,” Ryoga said, somewhat mollified. “Well, what should we do now? I can’t sleep in the bed. Akane’s in the middle.”

“You-you better not get any ideas!” Akane snarled. “Just because I can’t stop you from doing anything.”

“Ideas about what?” Ryoga asked, puzzled.

“Doing things to me! Terrible, perverted things!”

“I would never do something like that!” Ryoga protested. “Akane, I promise, that will never happen.”

Akane processed this for a moment. “Why not?” she asked suspiciously.

“What?”

“Why wouldn’t you want to do anything to me?” she asked angrily. “What, because Ranma is a better-looking girl? Why settle for me, when you could have her, right?”

“No, that’s not what I meant at all!” Ryoga said frantically. “You’re a much better girl then Ranma! She is loud, and rude, and arrogant.”

“Hey!” Ranma protested.

“There is no comparison! You are a graceful maiden! A femine ideal!”

Akane blushed at the enthusiastic praise. “I...see. Thank you, Ryoga. It’s nice to be reminded that there are still some true gentlemen around.”

“He’s the one who came up with the idea of tying you down,” Ranma pointed out.

“Because he was concerned about me! Unlike some people,” Akane said with a sniff. “Personally, I think such consideration for others should be rewarded.”

“Rewarded?” Ryoga repeated slowly.

Akane nodded, before spreading her legs wide. “Ryoga,” she said gently. “You can do whatever you like.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ryoga stared at Akane for a moment. “So…can I sleep in the bed now?”

Ranma slapped the back of his head. “She want you to fuck her, you moron,” she said irritably. “Can’t you see how badly she wants it?”

“No, I don’t!” Akane said heatedly. “I-I just think Ryoga’s good manners should be encouraged! So, c’mon! Stick it in me!”

Ryoga frowned, before his eyes lit up. “Oh! I understand,” he said, nodding. “This is just part of the curse! Don’t worry, Akane! I won’t do anything.”

“Wha-no!” Akane said desperately. “Ryoga, this isn’t magic! I just-I-!” She growled, before letting her head fall back on the pillow. “Fine, nevermind! I guess I’ll just go to sleep then.”

“Aww! Don’t pout,” Ranma said patronizingly, patting her head. “If Ryoga won’t take care of you, I guess I can help. As long as you're willing to beg.”

“Never!” Akane snapped angrily. “Besides, you’re a girl! How would you even get another girl off?”

Ranma frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well-I mean-” Akane floundered, looking for the right words. “You-you don’t have a-you know!”

“...you’re kidding, right?” Ranma asked in disbelief. “You-you don’t seriously think that a dick is the only way for a girl to get off. Do you?”

“Well, how else would you do it?!” Akane asked exasperatedly.

“Weren’t you touching yourself just a few minutes ago?”

“No! And anyways, that’s not the same!”

Ranma threw up her hands. “How? How could I possibly know more about being a girl than you do?” She shook her head. “You poor, repressed idiot. I could use my fingers! I could use my tongue! I could-” She cut herself off, having seen a small smile flirt across Akane’s face. “Wait a second...you’re trying to trick me!”

“What? What are you talking about?!” Akane blustered.

“You’re trying to get me to do it to you!” Ranma said accusingly, pointing at her. “Aren’t you? You’re pretending like you don’t know how sex between girls work so I’ll show you, without you having to ask for it! That way, you can keep pretending that you’re straight!”

“I am straight!”

“You’re about as straight as Ryoga is quick on the uptake,” Ranma said, shaking her head. “I told you. If you want my help, you’re going to have to ask for it. Nicely.”

“I-I don’t want your help!” Akane said stubbornly. “Even if you were a guy, I wouldn’t want your help!!”

“What, because Ryoga is here?”

“Even if he wasn’t, I’d never sleep with you!”

“You were trying to when he showed up.”

“That was-”

“If you say it was because of magic again, I’ll scream. And I’m really good at screaming as a girl,” Ranma warned her.

“Well, it was!”

“Oh, don’t be so stubborn!”

“You’re one to talk!”

“Wait a second,” Ryoga said, frowning. “Ranma, did you call me slow?”

Ranma sighed. “And the last horse accidentally finds the finish line. Yes, Ryoga. I said you were slow.”

“Well...that’s quite rude,” Ryoga said irritably.

Ranma rolled her eyes, before pausing. A smile slowly crept across her face. “Oh, I’m sorry, Ryoga,” she said sweetly. “Would you like me to make it up to you?”

“What do you mean?” Ryoga asked, confused.

“Well…” Ranma said, grinning smugly at Akane, “Why don’t I show you a good time?”

“What?!” Akane exclaimed.

“A good time?’ Ryoga asked, still clearly confused.

“Sure!” Ranma said cheerfully. “How would you like to take a ride on the Ranma Express?”

“...Is that a bus? Where is it going?”

Ranma covered her eyes. “Okay, I should have known better than to use figurative language,” she muttered. “That’s on me. Ryoga, I’m asking you if you want to have sex. Here. Now. In front of Akane.”

“Oh!” Ryoga said, shocked.

“You can’t!” Akane objected. “I already offered him that!”

“Oh, but aren’t you suffering from a curse, Akane?” Ranma asked wickedly. “Ryoga is way too nice of a guy to take advantage of your condition. Right?”

“That’s right!” Ryoga said proudly. “Your chastity is safe, Akane!”

Akane snarled in frustration, pulling again the handcuffs. Ranma laughed. “There you have it, tomboy! Maybe you’ll be more honest in the future.”

Akane seethed for a moment, before visibly forcing herself to relax. “Alright. Fine,” she said, glaring at Ranma. “Go ahead.”

Ranma’s grin dimmed a little. “Go ahead?”

“Yeah,” Akane said, a small smile sneaking across her face. “Go ahead. Have sex with Ryoga.”

“...What, you’re okay with that?”

“Sure. I don’t mind,” Akane said, her smile growing. “Do you?”

“...Of course I don’t!” Ranma said weakly. “I-I don’t care.”

“Then do it. Unless...you’re scared you might like it,” Akane said mockingly.

“Of course I wouldn’t like it! I like girls!” Ranma said defensively.

“Yeah, I could really tell that by the way you were sucking his dick.”

“I-I didn’t enjoy that!” Ranma spluttered. “This idiot just wouldn’t let go of my head!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Look, I’ll prove it,” Ranma said irritably, getting onto the bed next to Akane. “Ryoga, are you-oh.” Ryoga was hard again. “Yeah, you’re ready.”

Ryoga glanced down. “It seems that way.”

Ranma swallowed. “That’s-uh. God, this is such a weird thing to say, but you are really well-hung. I’m-I’m not totally sure I can take that.”

“I can!” Akane said eagerly, spreading her legs. “Go ahead!”

“Don’t worry, Akane. I know you don’t mean that.” Ryoga said kindly, patting one leg.

“Yes I do!” Akane said urgently. “Please, Ryoga! I want you! I want to feel you inside me!”

Ryoga sucked in a deep breath. Magic or not, it was really hard to ignore Akane pleading like that. Especially when she was naked, and trying to use her legs to pull him closer.

“Man. The curse sure is strong! Right, Ryoga?” Ranma asked, stretching innocently. “Anyways, I’m ready when you are.”

“No! Ryoga, fuck me!” Akane whined.

Ryoga looked between the two of them helplessly. This was not a problem he ever thought he’d have to deal with. Was exactly was he supposed to do?


End file.
